JUMAT MANIS
by Amusuk
Summary: Akankah hari ini manis bagi semua orang?...


hAL0, selamat membaca.

JUMAT MANIS

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat Legi (sejak kapan Jepang pake tanggal Jawa?), hari yang hanya diisi tiga mata pelajaran. Jam pertama sampai keempat adalah teknologi, jagonya Aidou sehingga ia dipilih menjadi tutor sebaya. Jam kelima sampai keenam adalah bimbingan konseling yang diajarkan langsung oleh Kaien Cross khusus bagi para aristokrat muda tentang pentingnya hidup berdampingan dengan manusia dengan menekan rasa haus. Dan jam ketujuh sampai kesembilan adalah ESP (semacam TOEFL) yang diajarkan oleh Kaito-san (murid malam ga ada yg sudi manggil sensei sm hunter).

Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang lain lagi. Para murid kelas malam ini merupakan vampir yang rata-rata usianya tergolong muda. Hampir setiap keluarga tinggal di tempat terpencil atau elit di seluruh dunia. Hal ini membuat mereka sedikit sulit berbahasa asing. Mereka bisa belajar. Namun tetap saja mereka bukan native speaker.

"Hei, leherku rasanya dingin," kata Rima sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

Prok..Prok.. "Hari Jumat Legi. Akan ada utusan yang membuat rusaknya demit dan kemanisan sesaat yang dilanjutkan dengan musibah. Manis bagi sebagian penghuni."

Sejenak kelas itu terhening. Pertama kalinya terdengar sirine, eh Seiren berkata sepanjang itu. Apa tak kaget? Jika Seiren berbicara tidak seperlunya, maka sesuatu benar-benar akan terjadi (diskriminasi banget tu).

"Itu ramalan, kan?" kata Shiki ragu.

"Entahlah. Darimanapulakah dia mempelajari hal semacam itu?" Ruka terheran-heran.

"Oh soal itu. Onii-sama bilang Seiren suka mempelajari mitos dan ramalan kuno dari seluruh dunia. Yang barusan sepertinya 'Weton' dari Jawa. Seiren pernah mengajariku beberapa supaya aku dapat 'melihat' sedikit-sedikit," terang Yuuki.

"Berarti hari ini hari yang manis ya? Pesta Pocky?" tebak Shiki.

"Aku rasa bukan begitu." Rima kata.

"Terus, Seiren itu juga mempelajarinya demi melindungi Onii-sama. Dia bilang, banyak sekali orang yang ingin membunuh Kaname dengan kutukan dan setan, dengan belajar hal itu ia dapat menangkal hampir semua jenis bala."

"Oooooh." Koor anak sekelas mantap. Diam-diam seluruh murid menyimak juga dengan saksama. Pandangan mereka tentang Seiren berubah, walau sedikit.

Seiren berjalan menuju bangkunya tepat di belakang meja Kaname, lalu ia bersandar ke tembok di sebelah meja sambil membaca bukunya. Ia tidak mendengar perkataan mereka melainkan stay waspada dengan tingkah siswa-siswi kecuali Yuuki supaya tidak melukai tuannya.

Pak guru teknologi modern yang sudah tua, rekan guru ekonomi, itu datang. "Murid-murid kelas malamku yang berbahagia, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang pengembangan teknologi anti anti-vampire weapon. Aidou! Tolong bantu saya," kata pak guru. "Baik, Pak!" jawab Aidou dengan penuh semangat.

Tiba waktunya pelajaran BK, Kaien Cross memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang melekat erat sampai tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya itu. Ia mendapati selembar kertas bertuliskan, 'Maaf beribu maaf Kepala Sekolah! Kalau aku tidak ikut aku akan dibantai TT_TT. Maafkan kepergian kami yang tiba-tiba. Tapi tenang saja, hanya 1 jam pelajaran kok ^_^. Dengan hormat, Yuuki Kuran.' "Dengan kata lain mereka bolos pelajaranku ya? Apa aku pernah berbuat sesuatu ya?" Air terjun, eh air matanya terjun bebas dengan senyum yang masih melekat (emang senyumnya di-alteco ya?). Ia memandangi kertas di jarinya itu lama. Lama sekali...

Lupakan Kasek itu, sekarang para murid yang cengèl a.k.a. bandel itu sedang bersantai di kantin sambil menikmati segelas tablet darah rasa anggur ciptaan terbaru Aidou yang belum dipasarkan. Ada yang main bridge. Ada yang cuma sulang-sulangan. Ada yang minum sambil mencelupkan pocky-nya. Yuuki hanya bisa melihat dengan kuyu. Kaname segera menghampirinya, "Sudahlah Yuuki, ini bukan masalah." "Tapi kita membolos pelajaran. Sebagai ketua kelas aku, aku..." Kaname tersenyum dan berkata, "Terkadang manusia jenius macam kita butuh sedikit bersantai...oh? Iya ya, aku lupa. Kau kan..." Yuuki memelototi kakaknya, "Huh, mentang-mentang seluruh murid kelas malam jenius selain aku, Onii-sama berkata seperti itu. Aku benci Onii-sama!". PRAKK... Hati Kaname hancur berkeping-keping deh gara-gara ulahnya sendiri (Kaname payah ah).

Kaito tiba di kelas dan memberi salam. Murid-murid telah kembali dari pesta kecilnya. Kaien masih terpuruk di meja kerjanya dan Zero harus menanggung akibatnya dengan membelikan berkotak-kotak tisu. "Huh, siapa sih yang berani membuat aku seperti ini? Akan kubalas akar dari segalanya." gerutu Zero di perjalanan ke pasar, eh minimarket deh. "Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mendapat soal listening. Kalian akan mendapatkan 20 pertanyaan dengan 5 opsi jawaban. Soalnya akan dibacakan oleh _native_ lewat kaset ini, hanya SEKALI. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik ya," jelas Kaito dengan senyum licik, ia lalu keluar ruangan. Kaset pun memutar satu percakapan yang suaranya tidak terlalu jelas bahkan serak-serak gitu, dan soal pertama sampai empat pun dibacakan,

_X: I like that pineapple-jam bread. _

_Y: Yeah. It's better with a cup of blackberry tea. _

_X: You had better eat it with fork. _

_Y: Ow, shut up or I'll tie you with rope. _

_X: Btw, the goat you have had been killed for lebaran right? _

_Y: Correct. It doesn't matter. Today the Jam Band will perform. _

_X: Whoa, a bee! _

_Y: Poke it! _

...

Soal-soal pun dibacakan dan seluruh murid pada salah paham dalam labirin pikirannya masing-masing. Seiren yang kebetulan tidak perhatian sama ulangan bingung, "Jambret hah?" Aidou mikir kotor, "A-cup? Dadanya kecil gitu maksudnya?" Rima malah mikir ala lifestyle, "Maksudnya suka makan roti sambil BB-an yah?" Ruka malah melenceng jauh, "Wah kalo ga diam ntar 'I'll tie you with love'. So sweet." Maria kaget, "Apa! 'God had been killed'. Siapa yang bikin soal ini?" (author kabur) "Akatsuki mikir, "Hah? Jamban akan ditampilkan hari ini. Promosi toilet ya?" Shiki bengong, "Ada yang bilang Pocky?". Kelas pun ramai. Yuuki menahan tawanya mendengar bisikan-bisikan jawaban yang salah sama sekali. Kaname hanya tersenyum tidak kentara, _'Aku hidup sejak 10.000 tahun yang lalu di Prancis. Hal macam ini benar-benar bodoh. Yuuki saja pasti bisa mengerjakannya'_ pikir Kaname sambil terkekeh sendiri. Setdaknya Yuuki tidak parah-parah amat dalam ESP. Suara kaset makin tak terdengar. Kelas makin gaduh. Sementara Kaito di luar menahan tawanya melihat murid-murid yang kebingungan. Sebab ia sendiri yang membuat kaset itu supaya tidak jelas dan nilai murid malam anjlok sekali-sekali. Ia pun masuk kelas. "Baik, waktunya habis. Kumpulkan jawaban kalian. Cepat!" kata Kaito. Murid-murid pun mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dengan wajah yang kusut. Kemudian mereka duduk rapi dan berdoa, lalu kembali ke asrama.

Esok harinya, pukul 11.15, jam istirahat, Kaito berjalan santai di koridor. "Sayang sekali, rencanaku masih belum berakhir. Hihihi." Rupanya ia berniat menempelkan hasil ulangan yang dahsyat itu di saat murid kelas siang belum kembali ke asrama. Dan saat seorang gadis melewati papan pengumuman, ia melihat kertas dengan background penuh L-O-V-E alias gambar hati dan seketika berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "AAAAAAAAAAAA! Ini hasil ulangan ESP night class!" Murid lain yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berkerumun dan manggut-manggut.

Sore harinya, murid kelas malam keluar dari gerbang asrama bulan dan mendapati sesuatu yang lain di wajah murid kelas siang. "Perasaanku tidak enak," kata Rima.

"KYAAA! Night class, ternyata kalian mendapat nilai yang tidak jauh berbeda dari kami," teriak seorang perempuan. Tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala murid kelas malam.

"Benar! Kami juga mendapat nilai yang sama dengan kalian bahkan ada yang lebih tinggi. Jadi kami tidak iri lagi." "Eh?" tanya murid night class dalam hati (tulalit mode on).

"YAAA! Kami jadi merasa lebih dekat dengan kalian. Nilai ESP kalian benar-benar hebat!" TINGG... akhirnya paham. "Apa?" murid malam bingung (eh, ternyata belum konek juga).

"WE LOVE YOU! Kalian mau berbaik hati sampai seperti ini demi kami yang tidak sebanding dengan kalian. Ulangan dari sensei memang benar-benar sulit sih. Tapi dengan begini, kami tidak sakit hati walau diomeli para guru kenapa nilainya bisa jelek." Zero muncul dengan mengerutkan dahinya sambil melemparkan selembar kertas penuh 'cinta' kepada murid malam yang lagi bego-begonya. Dan...

"Apa ini! Nilaiku 10! Oh my god.." teriak Aidou. "Nilaiku 50? Yei, di atas Aidou-sempai!" teriak Yuuki bangga. "Nilaiku 47.." kata Rima dan Shiki bersamaan. "Huh!" komentar Akatsuki. Dan nilai tertinggi diraih oleh... Kaname, dengan skor 60... Setidaknya kakak-beradik itu dapat nilai tertinggi. Wajah para murid siang bersemu merah dalam bahagia, bahagia karena ternyata mereka bisa setara dengan night class. Urat-urat di kepala murid night class bermunculan.

"KAAIIIITTTOOOOO!" geram mereka dalam hati.

Sementara Kaito tidak bisa menahan ledak tawanya melihat itu semua dari ruang kepala sekolah, "BUAAAHHHAHAAA! AHHAHAHHAH." Kaien hanya tersenyum. "Apa ini tidak keterlaluan?" tanyanya. "Biar saja. Toh ini juga sekaligus membalaskan dendammu karena mereka solob (a.k.a. bolos) sekelas kemarin. Hyahahaha." "Ya, tapi... aku lebih khawatir dengan nasibmu." TOK TOK, pintu dibuka dan ternyata Kaname yang datang. "Selamat datang, Kaname!" sambut Kaien dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Kaito terkesiap melihat segerombolan makhluk di luar ruangan dengan tatapan yang menyipit. "Se-selamat pagi, oh, soree..." Kaien memecah keheningan, "Sebaiknya kau tidak lari dari masalah. Sebagai sensei yang baik..."

"Aku tidak pernah ragu dengan kemampuanku berbahasa.." kata Kaname. Zero muncul juga, "Siapa ya, yang mengganggu hariku libur dari pekerjaan hunter?" Seiren berkata, "Aku sudah menyelidiki pembuat kaset yang suaranya tidak jelas itu. Hm.." Murid malam terdiam melihat Seiren tersenyum keciiiil sekali, tapi tetap saja mengagetkan. Sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata bukan hanya karena Seiren, tapi memang mereka tidak bisa ESP yang menurut mereka tidak penting. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seluruh murid tersenyum dengan manisnya. Dan Kaien hanya bisa memandangi pintu yang telah tertutup sambil menyeruput tehnya, "Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya..."

Gyaa, Amu sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan gimana jadinya Kaito ketika melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Nah, pesan dari cerita ini, "Jangan lari dari masalah", uye? Tapi sebaiknya lari jika bisa, jika ada kesempatan, jika beruntung, dan jika anda yang menebar benihnya, huehehe, tapi bohong. Dan 'jangan meremehkan sesuatu' nanti jadi kaya murid malam yang bego dalam ESP. Oia, selamat buat kalian yang ngerasa nilai listening-nya lebih tinggi dari night class, beribu selamat nih. Makasih buat sarannya seseorang. Tolong kasih tau kesan kalian ya. Ini cerita gimana sih? Saya ga bisa menilai karya sendiri. Saya serahkan buat pembaca mulai dari delta sampai gamma kek, sampai tango kek. Yang bisa ngasi saran buat judul selanjutnya juga bole. Sampai jumpaaa.


End file.
